Frankenstein o el moderno Prometeo
:sste artículo se refiere a la novela, para otros usos de Frankenstein, véase Frankenstein. Frankenstein (título completo: Frankenstein o el moderno Prometeo) Obra literaria de la escritora inglesa Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley. A bordo de un barco, Víctor Frankenstein cuenta la historia de cómo llegó ahí. Basándose en las notas de su amigo y profesor, el señor Waldman, Víctor Frankenstein logra armar una criatura, utilizando una recopilación de cuerpos, y electricidad. Pasó día y noche, meses completos ensimismado en su trabajo, sin tener contacto con su familia y amigos, hasta que al fin pudo hacer vivir a su proyecto. Al ver los resultados,Frankenstein entra en la desesperación, y odia a su creación y todo lo relacionado con la ciencia, ya que cree que lo que hizo fue una aberración. En tanto, su proyecto encuentra refugio en una pequeña casa en el bosque. Ahí aprende a hablar, ya que veía como le enseñaban a una niña. Se hace amigo de un ciego, pero cuando lo descubren los otros habitantes, lo echan de la casa. La criatura se enfada y mata a la familia. Mientras tanto, Víctor se une a su familia de nuevo, y piensa casarse con Elizabeth. Cuando la criatura encuentra a Víctor, mata a su sobrino, y hace que culpen a una sirvienta. Esto enfurece a Víctor, por lo cual sale a enfrentarse al monstruo. Él lo encara, y el monstruo le dice que estará con él en su noche de bodas. En la noche de bodas, Víctor tiene a todos precavidos, ya que sabe que la criatura hará algo. Pero lo que no sabe, es que esta está escondida en un cuarto, en el cual está Elizabeth. El monstruo mata a Elizabeth, por lo cual Víctor trasplanta su cabeza al cuerpo de la sirvienta, y reanima el cuerpo. El resultado es un segundo monstruo, el cual se suicida a causa de una discusión entre Frankenstein y el primer monstruo. Víctor entonces viaja en busca del monstruo para obtener venganza, y es así como llega al barco. Al terminar de contar su historia, Víctor muere. Publicado en 1818 y enmarcado en la tradición de la novela gótica, el texto explora temas tales como la moral científica, la creación y destrucción de vida y la audacia de la humanidad en su relación con Dios. De ahí, el subtítulo de la obra: el protagonista intenta rivalizar en poder con Dios, como una suerte de Prometeo moderno que arrebata el fuego sagrado de la vida a la divinidad. Fue el primer texto del género ciencia ficción. Génesis Durante el verano boreal de 1816, el año sin verano, el hemisferio sur soportó un largo y frío "invierno volcánico" debido a la erupción de Tambora. Durante este terrible año, Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley y su marido Percy Bysshe Shelley hicieron una visita a su amigo Lord Byron que entonces residía en Villa Diodati, Suiza. Después de leer una antología alemana de historias de fantasmas, Byron retó a los Shelley y a su médico personal John Polidori a componer, cada uno, una historia de terror, que dicen salió de una pesadilla sufrida por ella días después. De los cuatro, sólo Polidori completó la historia, pero Mary concibió una idea... y esa idea fue el germen de la que es considerada la primera historia moderna de ciencia ficción y una excelente novela de terror gótico. Pocos días después tuvo una pesadilla o ensoñación y escribió lo que sería el capítulo IV del libro. Se basó en las conversaciones que matenían con frecuencia Polidori y Percy Shelly respecto a las nuevas investigaciones sobre Luigi Galvani y de Erasmus Darwin que trataban sobre el poder de la electricidad para revivir cuerpos ya inertes. También es interesante señalar que Byron se las arregló para escribir un fragmento basado en las leyendas sobre vampiros que había escuchado durante sus viajes a través de los Balcanes. Polidori utilizó este fragmento para crear la novela "El Vampiro" en 1819, que es también la primera referencia literaria de este subgénero del terror. Así que, en cierta manera, los temas de Frankenstein y el vampiro fueron creados más o menos en la misma circunstancia. Para la consecución final de sus obra Mary recurrió a su amado Percy para que le ayudara en sus errores gramaticales y en la fluidez del texto en 1817, en su estancia en Marlow. En 1831 Mary llegó a reescribir la obra entera, algo que ya tenía pensado desde 1818. Poco después de Frankenstein hubo varios relatos que utilizaban la inmortalidad como argumento, como el relato vampírico titulado El esqueleto del Conde o La amante vampiro, en donde el Conde revive a una fallecida muchacha utilizando la electricidad. Esta obra fue realizada por Elisabeth Caroline Grey, según investigaciones de Peter Haining. Respecto al personaje del doctor Frankenstein cabe señalar que una referencia fue el científico amateur Andrew Crosse. Mary Shelley conocía las actividades de Croose, contemporáneo suyo, a través de un amigo común, el poeta Robert Southey. Andrew Crosse solia experimentar con cadáveres y electricidad (en aquel entonces una energía apenas estudiada y rodeada de un halo de misterio y omnipotencia). El 28 de Diciembre de 1814 Mary asistió, junto a su esposo, a una conferencia del extravagante científico. En ella le conoció personalmente y extrajo muchos datos acerca de la forma en la que afirmaba crear vida a partir de la electricidad. En 1807, Crosse había empezado el experimento de creación de vida a partir de "electro-cristalización" de materia inanimada. El mismo año afirmó haber creado pequeñas criaturas en forma de insecto que lograban andar y desenvolverse por si mismas: "the perfect insect, standing erect on a few bristles which formed its tail". El científico nunca llegó a explicar el supuesto fenómeno como así reconocería más adelante. En 1807 había consenso científico respecto a descartar la generación espontánea como origen de la vida, si bien la esterilización de las muestras no era una práctica extendida ni seguramente conocida por un experimentador sin formación. Muy probablemente Crosse sólo criara pequeños insectos a partir de huevos depositados en su "materia inanimada". La dura oposición a Crosse no sólo fue científica sino religiosa y optó por retirarse a la soledad de su mansión de Fyne Court. Los estamentos eclesiásticos consideraron a Crosse un ser endemoniado. Se llegó al extremo de que el reverendo Philip Smith tuvo que celebrar una serie de exorcismos en todas las propiedades de Andrew Crosse, en sus equipos de trabajo y sobre su propia persona. Crosse se volvió huraño y desconfiado, aunque continuó investigando. Sin embargo el 26 de Mayo de 1855 tuvo un ataque de parálisis del que nunca se recuperó. El 6 de Julio del mismo año falleció. La mansión de Fyne Court fue pasto de las llamas, y con ellas se fueron el laboratorio y los archivos del hombre que afirmó haber creado vida. Argumento La novela narra la historia de Víctor Frankenstein, un joven suizo, estudiante de medicina en Ingolstadt, obsesionado por conocer "los secretos del cielo y la tierra". En su afán por desentrañar "la misteriosa alma del hombre", Víctor crea un cuerpo a partir de la unión de distintas partes de cadáveres diseccionados. El experimento concluye con éxito cuando Frankenstein, rodeado de sus instrumentos, infunde una chispa de vida al monstruoso cuerpo. (Cabe señalar que el "Monstruo de Frankenstein", se le conoce en la cultura popular como Frankenstein pero en realidad en toda la obra dicho ser no posee un nombre real, tan sólo apelaciones como "ser demoníaco", "engendro", "la criatura", "horrendo huésped"). Víctor Frankenstein comprende en ese momento el horror que ha creado, rechaza con espanto el resultado de su experimento y huye de su laboratorio. Al volver a él, el monstruo ha desaparecido y él cree que todo ha concluido. Pero la sombra de su pecado le persigue: el monstruo tras huir del laboratorio, siente el rechazo de la humanidad y despiertan en él el odio y la sed de venganza. Tras un período de convalecencia debido al exceso de trabajo, y depués de enterarse del asesinato de su pequeño hermano, William, Víctor regresa a su Ginebra natal con su familia y su prometida, sólo para descubrir que detrás del crimen está el furor de la criatura que él ha traído a la vida. La culpa de Víctor se hace mayor cuando permite que una amiga de la familia sea condenada y ejecutada, acusada del crimen. Decide ir a la montaña para recuperar su decaído ánimo. Cerca del Montblanc se encuentra de nuevo con el monstruo. Éste le cuenta cómo aprendió a hablar espiando secretamente a una familia a la que ofrecía pequeños regalos en forma anónima, y cómo la familia le rechazó al descubrir su aspecto físico y mental, rechazo que se repitió ante cada encuentro con seres humanos. Ahora, la criatura promete no volver a entrar en la vida de Víctor, pero le pide, como quien pide a su creador, que complete su obra y cree una compañera para él. Su discurso y sus motivos son tan elocuentes que Víctor accede a la petición y promete crearle una compañera. En una isla de Escocia establece un nuevo laboratorio. Allí comienza de nuevo a experimentar. Pero sus remordimientos son fuertes y al final decide destruir la segunda creación antes de llegar a darle vida. Entonces el monstruo, que sigue de cerca los trabajos de Víctor, jura vengarse. Esta venganza tendrá la forma del asesinato de su mejor amigo y, después, de Elisabeth, la prometida de Víctor en la noche de bodas de ambos, por todas estas muertes a su familia Alphonse, padre de Victor fallece. Decidido finalmente a terminar con su creación, Víctor persigue a la criatura hasta el confín del mundo. Muere en un barco que le recoge entre los hielos del Ártico. Poco después de la muerte de Víctor, el barco es abordado por la propia criatura que termina de relatar sus motivos y triste historia al capitán. La novela termina con la confesión de la criatura de que pondrá fin a su miserable existencia: "No tema usted, no cometeré más crímenes. Mi tarea ha terminado. Ni su vida ni la de ningún otro ser humano son necesarias ya para que se cumpla lo que debe cumplirse. Bastará con una sola existencia: la mía. Y no tardaré en efectuar esta inmolación. Dejaré su navío, tomaré el trineo que me ha conducido hasta aquí y me dirigiré al más alejado y septentrional lugar del hemisferio; allí recogeré todo cuanto pueda arder para construir una pira en la que pueda consumirse mi mísero cuerpo." Temas La novela se subtitula "El moderno Prometeo", sugiriendo de esta manera la principal fuente de su inspiración. Una de las obras favoritas de Byron era la obra teatral de Esquilo, y el propio Percy Shelley escribió sobre el tema. Prometeo también se presenta a veces como el escultor de la humanidad, un titán que, según explicaría esta leyenda, creó al hombre a partir de la arcilla. La novela no es una simple reescritura del mito clásico, ya que, a diferencia del titán, el moderno Prometeo no es castigado por los dioses, sino por su propia creación. En cierto sentido, el de Prometeo es otra elaboración del mito de diferenciación entre la humanidad y la naturaleza, por el conocimiento y la técnica, y el castigo que ello conlleva, y tiene conexiones con la idea bíblica del demonio. La descripción de la criatura realizada por Mary Shelley se nutre directamente del personaje de Satán en el "Paraíso perdido" de John Milton (uno de los hitos en la historia de la literatura británica, muy valorado por los intelectuales de principios del siglo XVIII). En cierta forma Frankenstein es una alegoría de la perversión que puede traer el desarrollo científico; concebido y escrito durante las fases tempranas de la revolución industrial, una época de cambios dramáticos, detrás de los experimentos de Víctor Frankenstein está la búsqueda del poder divino: ¿qué mayor poder que el propio acto de creación de la vida? Así, el total desprecio que muestra Frankenstein por la naturaleza puede ser considerado como símbolo de las fuerzas imperiosas que desata el permisivo capitalismo naciente, que no respeta la dignidad básica del ser humano. De hecho, la rebelión de la criatura contra su creador es un claro mensaje del castigo que deriva del uso irresponsable de la tecnología, siendo el mal sólo una consecuencia imprevista de éste uso. Otra lectura del texto descubre en él una alegoría del embarazo y de los miedos frecuentes que las mujeres tenían en tiempos de Shelley de que el nacimiento acarrease consecuencias fatales para la madre o para los fetos prematuros. Esta interpretación se sustenta en el hecho de que Mary Shelley había tenido un parto prematuro poco antes del verano de 1816. Así, al igual que Mary, Víctor estaría obsesionado por la idea de que la criatura escapara a su control y pudiera ejercer el libre albedrío en un mundo que le afectaría de una u otra manera. Se argumenta a favor de este análisis que el personaje de Víctor teme, durante gran parte de la novela, que la criatura pueda destruirle asesinando a todos los que él más quiere y aprecia. El nombre de Frankenstein probablemente alude al pueblo del mismo nombre (entonces alemán, hoy en Polonia), donde se extraía plata y oro con nuevos procedimientos químicos que comportaron importantes problemas de salud. Otra teoría sostiene que refiere a un castillo cercano a Darmstadt, donde un notorio alquimista, llamado Konrad Dippel, hizo algunos experimentos con cuerpos humanos. Mary Shelley habría conocido el castillo durante su viaje a Suiza. La elección de la Universidad de la ciudad bábara de Ingolstadt como escenario de los experimentos de Víctor Frankenstein bien puede responder a la fama que tenía su departamento de medicina alrededor de 1800, año en la que fue cerrado. También se suele señalar que la sociedad secreta de los "Illuminati" fue fundada en esta ciudad y que Percy Shelley era miembro de dicha organización. De hecho, la alquimia era muy popular entre los románticos en aquella época y en el entorno de los Shelley. Por otra parte, era una idea corriente que la humanidad podía llegar a insuflar la chispa de la vida en la materia muerta (ver Galvanismo). Ciencia y ética en Frankenstein Las aparentemente ficticias historias de las que autores como Julio Verne nos hacen partícipes, especialmente Frankenstein, instan al lector a pararse a hacer un serio balance acerca de las drásticas consecuencias que los avances de la ciencia y la tecnología pueden traer consigo. Todo ello plantea serios problemas, en gran parte éticos: La problemática expuesta en "Frankenstein" bien podría transladarse a la que hoy día existe en torno al asunto de la clonación. Primero se empezó por clonar animales (fruto de ello se creó a la célebre oveja Dolly). Lo siguiente sería hacer copias exactas y perfectas de los órganos humanos, alegando como razón que ello sería de gran provecho en el caso de la realización de trasplantes de los mismos, que de este modo se salvarían muchas vidas. En lo que a este punto respecta, se hizo en primer lugar la firme promesa de que la técnica de la clonación no se aplicaría nunca para crear seres humanos en su completitud, que no se utilizaría como medio para dar vida a hombres completos sustituyendo así la reproducción embrionaria propia de los seres humanos por otra artificial. Hoy se rumorea que los científicos, rompiendo la promesa que en su hicieron a la humanidad, se están planteando emplear la clonación para dar origen a individuos del género humano. Arguyen para justificarlo que de este modo se mejorara la especie, que las cosas avanzarán más rápido, que viviremos más y mejor, que pronto nos elevaremos hacia un grado superior de ser, de existir. En teoría la clonación mejoraría nuestras condiciones de vida; gracias a esta técnica podremos llegar a ser lo que queramos, hacer del ser humano una especie de super-hombre, insensible al dolor y a la muerte, capaz de realizar cualquier maravilla que se propusiera. Nos elevaríamos así a la categoría de dioses, el secreto de la vida en nuestras manos, el mundo a nuestros pies. Todo ello es claramente positivo. Mediante un simple proceso de manipulación del genoma humano se posibilitaría la consecución de individuos que poseyeran un basto coeficiente intelectual, una gran fuerza, una belleza inigualable, etc. Bastaría con realizar varios prototipos de hombres ideales conforme a los cuales se realizaría la clonación, para así obtener millones de individuos totalmente idénticos entre sí. Se podrían, como describió Aldous Huxley en "Un mundo feliz", realizar varios tipos de hombres: Epsilones, Alfas-Más, Betas-Menos. Cada uno de ellos destinados a una determinada labor, con un papel ya prefijado desde antes de que tenga lugar su nacimiento. Se tendría así la posibilidad de crear individuos que fueran capaces de satisfacer las necesidades que en la sociedad fueran surgiendo. Es innegable que ello contribuiría en gran medida a abrirnos paso y avanzar satisfactoriamente en muchos campos que hoy se consideran inescrutables para el hombre. Pero, ¿no es cierto también que ello destruiría la originalidad de la especie? ¿Acaso no es verdad que podría dar lugar a que el poder se concentrara aún más si cabe en manos de áquellos que tienen la potestad para realizar este tipo de actividades? Es por todo esto que se hace imprescindible una reposada y detenida reflexión en torno al asunto porque, lo que hoy puede parecer positivo bien podría tener consecuencias muy negativas, incluso devastadoras para el género humano. Lo primero que habría que plantearse es si se debe confiar plenamente en la palabra de áquellos que prometen que el sistema siempre será utilizado como medio para beneficiar al hombre, para mejorarlo, y nunca en detrimento de la especie humana. Y es en este punto donde se hace preciso adoptar una postura cuyos extremos serían la confianza o el recelo. Porque no todo lo que en un principio promete ser bueno acaba siendo de este modo. Piénsese por ejemplo en la importancia que tuvo el descubrimiento de la fusión atómica. Evidentemente dicho hallazgo ha originado grandes avances; mas también enormes catástrofes, véase el caso del impune uso que se ha hecho de él para crear algo tan monstruoso como la bomba nuclear, que ha ocasionado grandes calamidades no sólo en lo que al entorno ecológico se refiere, sino también en el ámbito humano. El balance que hace Mary Shelley sobre esto es totalmente pesimista: predice claramente las consecuencias de la utilización tecnológica inmoral. Lo que subyace a los proyectos del Doctor Frankenstein es, obviamente, un intento de obtener poder. Víctor se inspira en los flamantes científicos en quienes ha adivinado ese poder ilimitado para ocupar el papel de Dios en relación a su creación. Al hacer eso no sólo ha penetrado la naturaleza, sino que ha usurpado el poder de procreación en un deseo maniático de controlar los modos de reproducción con el objetivo de ser reconocido y reverenciado como el padre de las nuevas especies. Pero pronto se frustran sus ambiciones: la criatura a la que ha dado a luz se rebela contra su creador. Es sólo entonces cuando Frankenstein comienza a plantearse el verdadero alcance y la repercusión de su obra. Mas ya es demasiado tarde, no se puede hacer nada. Y es así como la creación termina por destruir a su “padre”. La novela de Mary Shelley toma en consideración el hecho de que nuestro punto de vista del universo y nuestro status en él pueden ser cambiados radicalmente. Dichos cambios pueden ubicar al hombre en predicamentos nuevos y difíciles. Lo que pretende la autora es advertir contra la utilización de la inteligencia científica divorciada de los principios morales, contra los peligros inherentes a los desarrollos tecnológicos de la ciencia moderna. El mensaje clave de la obra bien podría ser un desarrollo científico moralmente irresponsable puede liberar un monstruo con capacidad de destruir a la humanidad. El desarrollo de la ciencia y la tecnología ha operado de tal manera que ha desequilibrado el balance entre los sistemas humanos y el sistema natural. Los científicos contemporáneos ya no se interesan por explorar la naturaleza, sino que dirigen todos sus esfuerzos a construir un nuevo sustituto artificial de ella. La conclusión obvia de la novela es que la raza humana siempre ha intentado ir más allá de sus posibilidades, convirtiéndose finalmente así en una prisionera no de su cuerpo, sino de algo muy inhumano, y al mismo tiempo de su propio intelecto. La humanidad ha acabado por sucumbir víctima de la ambición, continuando incansablemente en su aspiración por el desafío la tarea de borrar cualquier vínculo con la naturaleza. Bibliografía * Shelley, Mary W. Ediciones Cátedra 2007. Edición de Isabel Burdiel. Véase también * Frankenstein (geografía) * Frankenstein (película) * Remando al viento (película) Referencias Enlaces externos *Frankenstein: A New Reality! *El libro publicado en inglés en formato electrónico y distribuible de forma gratuita (proyecto Gutemberg) *Mary Shelley's Frankenstein *El monstruo de Frankenstein (por Joaquín Rico) *Artículo en ENCICLOPEDIA Categoría:Novelas del Reino Unido Categoría:Novelas góticas Categoría:Libros del siglo XIX Categoría:Alemania Mágica bn:ফ্রাঙ্কেনস্টাইন (উপন্যাস) ca:Frankenstein cs:Frankenstein da:Frankenstein de:Frankenstein (Roman) el:Φρανκενστάιν ή ο Σύγχρονος Προμηθέας en:Frankenstein eo:Frankenŝtejno et:Frankenstein fa:فرانکشتاین fi:Frankenstein fr:Frankenstein ou le Prométhée moderne he:פרנקנשטיין hr:Frankenstein ili moderni Prometej hu:Frankenstein id:Frankenstein it:Frankenstein ja:フランケンシュタイン nl:Frankenstein (roman) no:Frankenstein pl:Frankenstein pt:Frankenstein ro:Frankenstein (roman) scn:Frankenstein (rumanzu) simple:Frankenstein sl:Frankenstein sv:Frankenstein th:แฟรงเกนสไตน์ tr:Frankenstein (kitap) zh:科學怪人